el plan diabolico de kageyama
by psylockesan
Summary: kageyama y daisuke son personajes necesarios en la serie pero ¿sabes lo que ocurrio antes? pues todo comenzo cuando tenian 14 y 16 años


En un dia normal en la ciudad inazuma dos chicos se encontraban jugando soccer y charlando animadamente, alli debajo del puente de la ciudad estaban daisuke endo de 15 años y kageyama reiji de 16  
-entonces con mi mano derecha pare el tiro! Fue increible kageyama debiste verme- el chico de la banda naranja se veia bastante feliz relatando el reciente partido a su compañero que parecia distante en sus pensamientos hasta que una pregunta lo devolvio drasticamente a la realidad -kageyama ¿tu me quieres?-ante la pregunta el chico sonrio y le acaricio suavemente la cabeza - daisuke sabes que eres mi mejor amigo en el equipo pero !claro que te quiero¡- ante la respuesta daisuke bajo la cabeza deprimido ante las palabras de su amigo ya que aunque no sabia muy bien porque cada vez que decia esa palabra su corazon se estrujaba fuertemente, kageyama se dio cuenta de esto ya que con la gran inteligencia que poseia no le era muy dificil adivinar los pensamientos de la gente a su alrededorno tardo mucho en darse cuenta del porque su amigo actuaba asi  
-oye daisuke ¿ya has dado tu primer beso?- el chico de banda miro a su amigo sin poder comprender bien lo que decia asi que simplemente contesto lo primero que se le vino a la mente -ejeje kageyama que cosas tan extrañas preguntas aunque-se rasco la cabeza- pensandolo bien creo que aun no he dado mi primer beso- ese fue el punto de partida para lo que podria llamarse como el primer plan diabolico de kageyama - entonces es mi deber como amigo ayudarte ¿no lo crees?- sin dar tiempo a que daisuke contestara kageyama tomo el rostro del chico apresando sus labios en un extraño beso que combinaba sensualidad con dulzura,daisuke se sorprendio por la rapidez con la que kageyama lo apreso sin embargo no le dio importancia ya que comenzaba a sentir una calidez en su pecho que lentamente se convertia en un calor sofocante que lo invadia centimetro por centimetro hasta llegar a una zona todavia oculta para el joven daisuke, mas no para kageyama quien ya habia tenido cierta clase de sueños con su mejor amigo a quien tenia solo para el en ese momento. Asi siguieron durante unos minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos se soltaron de ese agarre - da..daisuke ¿estas bien?- el chico se alejo de repente mientras temblaba sin control alguno dandole la espalda a kageyama quien al ver que no reaccionaba comenzo a preocupase por su amigo -daisuke ¿que te pasa?- al ver que el chico no le respondia decidio acercarse para ver lo que ocurria. Cuando sintio a kageyama acercarse a el se puso tenso y trato de cubrir la razon de su comportamiento extraño-por favor alejate, no quiero que.. veas mi cuerpo- kageyama no terminaba de entender lo que ocurria hasta que al intentar jalar a daisuke hacia adelante toco levemente su torso sacandole un leve gemido a daisuke quien apenado se giro de nuevo no sin antes darle una ligera vista a su amigo de su "problema" que no era mas que una ligera ereccion- Da..daisuke- kageyama tardo un poco en procesar la informacion pero cuando reacciono no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa sadica en su rostro, ahora si que podia comenzar su plan  
-ehm daisuke dejame ver tal vez pueda ayudarte- fingiendo preocupacion se acerco al joven para "ayudarlo" - kageyama que haces?- el chico comenzo a sentir un poco mas de confianza y dejo que kageyama se acercara un poco mas a el -¿enserio puedes ayudarme? E..esta comenzando a dolerme- el joven comenzo a dejar que se acercara para ayudarlo - de acuerdo daisuke se que esto sera mas placentero para ti de lo que puedas imaginar pero solo te pedire que moderes tu voz, recuerda que estamos en un sitio publico- el rostro de daisuke se tiño completamente de rojo al escuchar esas palabras pero su sonrojoaumento al sentir las frias manos de kageyama recorrer su torso por debajo de su playera hasta llegar a sus pantalones los cuales jalo lo suficiente como para meter su mano y llegar hasta su ya notable ereccion -ah kageyama detente!- el chico sentia como su espalda se arqueaba ante el tacto de esa mano fria sobre su hombria moviendose de arriba a abajo con una frecuencia irresistible hasta que sin previo aviso kageyama metio totalmente el miembro de daisuke a su boca, este solto un fuerte y bastante audible gemido al sentir la calidez de esa boca que poco a poco estaba volviendolo loco -!ah.. Ah ka..kageyama de..tente por favor!- daisuke solo podia cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por esa sensacion unica que le producia sentir la lengua de kageyama recorriendo toda su longitud de arriba a abajo y hasta llegar a la punta donde descaradamente mordia y succionaba sacandole varios gemidos y suspiros que lo estaban llevando al paraiso  
-ah..ngh ya.. Reiji.. ¡Me vengo!- y tras estas ultimas palabras daisuke termino liberando su esencia en la boca de kageyama quien se deleitaba con ese sabor que habia anhelado desde que conocio a ese chico que podia tenerlo a sus pies con solo una sonrisa -muy bien daisuke ahora deberas acatar todas mis ordenes ¿de acuerdo?- la vista de daisuke estaba completamente nublada asi que como pudo asintio -ahora mi querido daisuke, volteate y ponte en cuatro para lo que sigue- sin opocision alguna daisuke termino en la posicion que kageyama le habia indicado -kageyama ¿que estas?..- no pudo terminar la pregunta debido a que sintio como un humedo intruso se abria paso desde sus gluteos hasta su entrada lubricandola por completo, aquella sensacion completamente nueva estaba llevandolo a las nubes tanto a el como a kageyama quien se deleitaba escuchando a su compañero gemir su nombre repetidas veces justo como lo hacia en sus muchas fantasias por lo que sin perder mas tiempo decidio acelerar el proceso -muy bien daisuke ahora relajate, esto tal vez te duela pero te aseguro que despues se sentira tan bien que incluso rogaras por mas- antes de poder protestar kageyama saco su ya despierto miembro y comenzo a introducirlo lentamente en la entrada de daisuke quien comenzo a soltar varios quejidos y una que otra lagrima de dolor hasta que porfin kageyama entro totalmente en el. Al principio podia sentir un poco de dolor e incomodidad pero cuando iba a moverse para intentar protestar sintio una corriente electrica recorrer su cuerpo haciendolo gemir aun mas fuerte, cosa que kageyama tomo como señal para comenzar a moverse lentamente y con calma hasta que pudo escuchar lo que estaba esperando -ah..ah reiji..mas ra..¡ah! Mas rapido por favor- daisuke pudo notar como su voz se escuchaba diferente, sentia como si en cualquier momento fuese a explotar de placer -ah..kageyam..ah..que rico se siente..aah- lo unico que lograba salir de la boca de daisuke eran suspiros y gemidos bastante profundos que para kageyama era como lo mejor que pudiese escuchar pero si queria que su plan funcionara debia hacer mas que arrancarle unos cuantos gemidos inutiles, de un solo movimiento lo hizo quedar boca arriba para poder seguir con su labor, comenzo a levantarle la playera llegando a sus pezones los cuales comenzo a estrujar con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pecho y espalda, daisuke ya no podia mas con todas las sensaciones que kageyama lo estaba haciendo sentir aunque su mente aun inocente lo hacia pensar que era un poco egoista que el fuera el unico que lo disfrutara ya que desde que habian comenzado kageyama solo se habia preocupado por hacerlo sentir bien asi que como agradecimiento a daisuke se le ocurrio hacer lo mismo por su amigo que en ese momento aun seguia entretenido en su pecho. Daisuke tomo a kageyama por los hombros haciendo que levantara la vista, cuando sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura daisuke lo tomo de la nuca acercandolo hasta el para unir sus labios en un beso que kageyama correspondio con gusto sintiendo como la temperatura de daisuke se elevaba mas con cada movimiento haciendolo que suspirara varias veces entre el beso hasta que sin saber como kageyama termino recostado sobre el pasto sintiendo como daisuke se levantaba de encima de el y se ponia a gatas -lo siento mucho kageyama no me habia dado cuenta- antes de que reiji pudiera decir algo, daisuke tomo el miembro de el mayor y con algo de timidez comenzo a besarlo y lamerlo desde la punta hasta la base haciendo que kageyama soltara varios suspiros por la inesperada reaccion de daisuke -'si sigue haciendo eso no podre continuar, aunque podria tomar ventaja de esto'- y con esos pensamientos obligo a daisuke a sentarse sobre el de nuevo haciendolo llegar aun mas profundo que la ultima vez debido a que la posicion en la que se encontraban facilitaba un poco mas las cosas -!ah..re..ah..reiji no pu..puedo mas..ah¡- a pesar de las suplicas de daisuke kageyama estaba dispuesto a llevar todo eso hasta lo ultimo. Unas horas mas tarde los dos se encontraban tirados sobre el pasto, daisuke totalmente dormido sobre el pecho kageyama y este mismo acariciando la cabeza de el joven portero mientras le susurraba - mi querido daisuke no sabes lo aliviado que me siento ahora que te tengo asi entre mis brazos, es una lastima que no pueda estar asi para siempre- y dicho esto kageyama aparto suavemente lo para poder levantarse y arreglarse la ropa, tapando a daisuke con su chaqueta lo cargo en brazos para llevarlo hasta su casa antes de que se hiciera mas tarde, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era casi la media noche. Una vez que se encontraba en su casa kageyama tomo unas cuantas bolsas negras y salio en direccion al instituto raimon para poder llevar a cabo su complot -si mañana iran al torneo deberia darles mi regalo de agradecimiento por haberme sacado del equipo- mientras decia esto iba poniendo unos dispositivos en los frenos de la camioneta del equipo, en su mente kageyama no dejaba de imaginarse lo mal que se habria sentido si daisuke se hubiera quedado al partido y a la tragedia que estaba por suceder.


End file.
